Found in the Mind
by KarmaSucks55
Summary: AU Fem!Harry Third year and on. What happens when Fiona Potter finds love? Like always, chaos and surprise. Can she survive? We'll see! GW/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, sadly i own nothing_

**_Hey everyone! Well, here is a story i've been wanting to do for a while but didnt know how to start it. Its very fluffy but those are the stories i like so i did one myself. If you want to complain, i warned you. Also, the beginning goes fast into the relationship but thats my plan. So without further ado, here it is!_**

* * *

Found in the Mind

Chapter One

George Weasley looked around. He had just been asleep and suddenly he was standing in a garden in his pajamas. Looking to the side, he noticed the house. _Oh, now I get it_. He thought. It was the same dream he had been getting for a while. He was at #4 Privet Drive, the home of Fiona Potter. He didn't know why he kept having dreams of her. Maybe its because he has a crush on Fiona. The almost 3rd year had been on his mind since her 1st year. It wasn't because she was the girl who lived, it was because she was beautiful and smart and was a prankster like him. He remembered the first prank she had pulled. It was her 1st year and she had cast a spell on Draco Malfoy that caused his blonde hair to change colors. It switched from red to gold for the whole day. That's when his crush first started. Two and a half years later, that crush turned to a little love. It startled him. Only Fred knew but he couldn't hide anything from him.

George looked over towards the single tree in the yard. Fiona was sitting under it, sketching on a notebook. He walked over and she looked up with the smile that he loved. Her green eyes sparkled and her red hair seemed to blow in an invisible wind.

"Hey, took you long enough." She closed her notebook before standing. George was silent as she reached up and brushed a lock of his hair back. "You need to get the courage to tell me in real life." Fiona murmured.

"I will, I promise." He said. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.

George's eyes snapped open. He sighed and looked over, Fred was still asleep in their temporary room while they visited Bill. George rubbed his eyes. He needed to tell her, he had promised.

Fiona shot up in bed, looking around the room that resided in the Leaky Cauldron before groaning softly. She kept having the same dream for this whole summer.

_She was standing in the unruly yard of the Burrow. Fiona heard a chuckle to her right. Looking over she saw George leaning against the front gate with her favorite grin. He walked over._

_"I've been waiting." Her voice wouldn't work. He put a finger under her chin and lifted it so she was looking up at him. "Tell me in real life, soon."_

_"Soon." She repeated in a whisper. He smiled and bent down, his lips reaching hers in a soft kiss._

Fiona knew what he meant when he said to tell him. She's had a crush on George since she first met him and it's grown with time. She felt some love for the prankster. She hung out with him and Fred as much as she hung out with Ron and Hermione. She enjoyed playing pranks with them and they seemed to enjoy hanging out with her. Fiona sighed and looked out the window. The sky was slowly turning pink, indicating that morning was coming. Hauling herself out of the comfortable bed, the red head grabbed a change of clothes and hopped into the shower.

She meandered down the stairs and to the counter area. Tom walked over and got her order. Five minutes later, she was enjoying an English muffin and eggs when she heard some familiar voices.

"Hey Fiona!" It was Ron and Hermione.

"Hey I didn't know you guys were back."

"Well school starts tomorrow." Hermione said and Fiona laughed. She spotted Fred and George walking from the back. They must have been in Diagon Alley. The second she met eyes with George, she could read an urgent need to talk to her.

"Fiona, we're going to get our books, want to come?" Ron said.

"Um, I'll meet you there. I need to do something first." She said. They both shrugged and left. She walked over to where George and Fred were standing.

"We need to talk." She whispered to George and he nodded. Fred sat down while Fiona led George up to her room. She turned around once they were there. "You want to go first?" She asked.

"Fiona, I-well-I've had a crush on you since your first year." He got out before his ears turned a bright red along with his cheeks. "I….thought you should know."

Fiona smiled. She walked up and placed a hand on his arm. "And I thought it was one-sided." She murmured. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at her. Her eyes were bright and her smile soft. He cupped her cheek and leaned down, kissing her softly.

They stood there for what seemed like forever, Fiona's arms around his neck and George's hands at her waist. They pulled back when the need for air hit them, but it was like a craving and as soon as they had their breath, their lips were attached again, this time the kiss was much deeper. Full of more passion and Fiona melted into him. Suddenly something clicked in them and it was like their hearts and souls connected. Fiona gripped his hair, pulling him closer to her in urgency, which George responded to.

They didn't hear their names being called. It was like they were in their own world. That's how Ron, Hermione, and Fred found them.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. That broke the two apart, both flushed and panting. They blushed even harder when they saw Ron, Hermione, and Fred. Ron looked shocked along with Hermione while Fred was smirking. "What's going on?"

Fiona rolled her eyes but Hermione answered dryly. "It's called kissing Ronald. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Ron blushed and stuttered. "Yes, but why are they kissing?"

"Well they obviously like each other." Hermione's tone took the air of speaking to a child.

"Oi, we're right here." Fiona said and the two muttered a sorry. The three noticed that George's arms were still wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. Hermione was the one to see them share glances, a hunger in their eyes. She grinned.

"Well we must be going, still got to pack and Ron wanted some ice cream." Hermione ushered the confused boys out and she followed. When she closed the door the boys didn't notice Hermione press an ear to the door. She felt slightly ashamed but she was also curious.

Fiona shook her head. "That Hermione, so observant." She looked over at George who was gazing at her with an understanding. Suddenly she felt emotions that seemed to amplify her own. Extreme happiness, excitement and…love. For her. Fiona's eyes widened as she looked into his eyes.

"You love me?" She whispered and he became startled.

"H-how?" He stuttered and she focused on her emotions. The same as his and his eyes widened. "What was that?"

"I think," She hesitated ", that we are able to share our emotions. I don't know what it means though." She expected confusion on his face but instead he was grinning roguishly.

"Why Miss. Potter, I didn't realize how deep your feelings are for me." She blushed and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"Well, I've had a crush on you since I first met you and, um, crushes for that long can change." She said, feeling embarrassed. "But you're one to talk."

"You're right. But do you want me to say it?" Fiona's cheeks flared up again at his words. "'Cause I do, Fiona. I do love you." He whispered.

"I-I love you too George." Her whisper was strong but soft. Suddenly two female squeals were heard. Fiona sighed and opened the door. Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger stumbled back looking sheepish. "Really?"

Hermione looked down but Ginny gave a cheeky grin. "Oh don't mind us, carry on." Ginny then pulled Hermione down the stairs with a giggle.

Fiona shut the door a little harder than she should have. "Calm the anger, it's a little to strong." George said and Fiona frowned.

"Sorry." She squeaked when George suddenly pulled her to his body.

"Maybe I can help." He grinned and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms snaked around his neck and his pulled her as close as he could. They held each other as long as they could. Her body seemed to hum just as a knock on the door was heard.

"Fiona, George? Can I come in? I think I know what happened to you guys." Hermione's soft voice was heard. Fiona sighed but pulled away from George and opened the door for a second time.

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked while gesturing for Hermione to come in.

"Well I _overheard _when you said you seemed to feel each others emotions. Curious, I went to the bookstore and looked around. I found this book and skimmed through it. It said that," Hermione fidgeted and Fiona looked worried ", people who soul bonded can understand their partners emotions."

"Are you saying that Fiona and I are…soul bonded?" George asked. His voice was more curious than Fiona had ever heard it.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, according to records, you are."

Fiona let out a low whistle. George's arms wrapped around her waist and she looked back at him. He was grinning and she could feel his happiness overriding everything. So he still loved her even though he was attached to her. Happiness filled her body and she turned in his arms. Hermione discretely left, shutting the door softly behind her.

"You still love me? Even though you're stuck with me?" Fiona questioned.

"I'm not stuck with you. I'm with you." He whispered and she kissed him deeply.

Now all she needed was a stress free year and this would be beyond perfect.

* * *

_Told you it went fast, but i'm comfortable with the speed. Also i have first hand experience of crushes turning to love. Reviews and constructive criticism is very welcomed but flames will be ignored so don't try. This was a hard chapter like all first ones are but i will stick with it. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and her brilliant mind_

**_Here's chapter two! I was hard pressed to get this out as I start college in 4 days and wont be able to post as much because I stupidly decided to take a really hard class, Japanese! Oh, also, I didn't like how Harry just accepted that Sirius was after him without a single ounce of fear, that's a little to unrealistic so I made it different for Fiona...ENJOY!_**

* * *

Chapter Two

The two bonded magicals walked down the stairs. Their hands were interlocked and they seemed to be concentrating. Only Hermione would know that they were communicating by feelings. George looked at Fiona with a raised eyebrow and she blushed. The feel of his warm hand in hers, attached to strong arms had caused an…embarrassing emotion to surge forward. He chuckled which caused the Weasleys and Hermione, who were currently waiting for them so they could eat, look over. Ron still looked shocked, Fred was still smirking, and Hermione gave them a knowing smile, along with Ginny. But the youngest Weasley seemed to be on the verge of exploding in excitement. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked startled at the sight of their hands together but pleased all the same. Percy was busy reading.

George and Fiona sat down, their hands still laced. Food appeared suddenly like at Hogwarts. George reluctantly let go of her hand so they could eat but he kept incredibly close.

"So, when did this all happen?" Mrs. Weasley asked and Fiona blushed but George answered.

"This morning." He said simply. Mr. Weasley looked a little shocked. The way they were not so subtly looking at each other seemed to indicate that they had been together longer.

"Yeah, we found them sucking faces." Ron mumbled without a shred of tact but it was loud enough for the two parents to hear.

Hermione elbowed him hard. "Really Ron?" She hissed and he took the time to look at George and Fiona with an apologetic expression. Fiona rolled her eyes and shook her head while George looked nervously at his mother. She just smiled and turned back to her chicken.

….

Later that night, George, as he tried to sleep, felt a sudden distress and knew it wasn't from him. Throwing back his covers, he quickly made it to Fiona's room. He knocked and heard a soft 'come in' from behind the door. He slowly opened the door and saw Fiona sitting on a window seat by the window. She was staring blankly at the night sky but George could still feel distress and a little fear.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she looked over, a small smile on her face.

"Yes and no." Fiona murmured and he crossed over to her. He gazed at her questionably and she sighed, knowing she couldn't hide anything from her soul mate. "I overheard a fight between your mum and dad. Turns out that mass murderer, Sirius Black, is out to get me."

Fiona's voice was barely a whisper as she looked at him. He wrapped his arms around her as tears filled her eyes. "Why can't I have one year without someone wanting to kill me?" Her voice was muffled by George's pajama shirt.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He whispered in her ear. George pushed his feeling of protectiveness to her and she shivered at both his breath in her ear and his strong emotion. Fiona looked up. His eyes stared back at her before pressing his lips to hers, slowly, softly. Their lips moved together as Fiona ran a hand through his hair.

"I think I should go to bed." Her voice was husky from the kiss. He nodded and stood up, kissing her forehead before heading to his room.

George entered his room to find Fred sitting up and staring at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Is there something more going on between you and Fiona?"

"N-no. What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one you suddenly left the room a little bit ago with no apparent reason available and I have a feeling you went to Fiona's room. Also, you didn't talk at all during dinner yet you seemed to be communicating with her. So again I ask. What's up with you and Fiona?"

George rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He couldn't see a way out of this. "You promise not to tell? I mean don't even tell Fiona I told you this." He and Fiona had decided not to mention it yet. They needed to sort it out first. Fred nodded in agreement. "Me and Fiona sort of…soul bonded before you guys found us."

Fred's eyes widened as George suddenly seemed interested in his comforter. Fred did not expect that. Soul bonded, that was big. He could understand why they wanted to keep it quiet as he was sure they were still figuring it out.

"Well, that was unexpected." Fred said and George nodded.

"You noticed what was happening at dinner? Well apparently when you soul bond, you can understand each other's feelings so we were communicating through emotions." He shrugged. Fred was speechless as George got back under his covers. "Now you should go to sleep."

…..

Fiona thought over what Mr. Weasley told her earlier as she looked for a compartment with Ron and Hermione. Why would she go looking for Sirius Black? She wasn't crazy. Fiona felt a sudden emptiness as they found a compartment that held a man who was asleep. She thought she'd be fine not sitting with George during the train ride but maybe that was a bad idea. Too late now.

The sleeping man didn't stir as they sat.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asked.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione answered promptly.

"How do you know?" He looked at Fiona. "How is it that she knows everything?"

Hermione sighed wearily. "Its on his suitcase Ronald." They looked up to see some peeling letters on the worn trunk.

"You think he's really asleep?" Fiona questioned.

"Seems like it, why?" Hermione said.

"I need to tell you something."

After explaining what she overheard, Hermione was pale and Ron looked like he had been hit by a bludger. They were taking it as bad as she expected.

"Oh Fiona you have to be careful! Don't go looking for trouble!" Hermione exclaimed in worry.

"How thick would Fiona have to be, to go after a nutter who wants to kill her?" Ron responded.

Fiona rolled her eyes as they talked like she wasn't there. She leaned back as Ron and Hermione argued over the cat that Hermione got at Diagon Alley. Crookshanks seemed to have a personal vendetta on Ron's rat, Scabbers. Fiona was very tired as she didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Even after George left, she kept thinking over what she had learned. A crazed murderer had escaped a prison just to go after her. Why couldn't she catch a break?

Fiona's eyes opened slowly as the train came to a halt. The window showed a downpour of rain as the train stood at a standstill.

"Ah, finally, I'm starving." Ron said but Hermione looked confused.

"We cant be there yet." She looked at her watch.

"Then why are we stopping?"

The lights suddenly flickered and went out. Fiona could hear a squeaky sound and saw the outline of Ron rubbing his hand on the window.

"Hey, there's something moving out there." Ron said. "I think someone is coming aboard."

The door opened and Fiona suddenly felt a weight fall over her legs. "Oh, sorry Fiona." It was Neville Longbottom.

"Its okay." Fiona reached out and pulled Neville up by his arm.

"I'm going to talk to the conductor." Hermione said as she stood but the door opened again and a thud was heard before two squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that_?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Ron."

"Come in and sit down."

"Guys, does it suddenly feel colder in here?" Ron asked.

Fiona had to agree with that question. Her breaths came out in clouds as she rubbed her arms to get warm. The window had frozen over along with a water bottle near Professor Lupin. Fiona opened her mouth to say something when suddenly a skeletal like hand started to open the door a third time. Her voice suddenly didn't work as she looked at the hooded creature. When she moved slightly it turned to her and breathed in. It became colder as it continued to breathe in. Fiona felt like she was falling and a heaviness seemed to surround her. Just before she lost consciousness she heard a scream. A scream for mercy.

George was rushing down the corridor, hurrying to get to Fiona. He had felt terror, true terror, that wasn't from him. He had seen the dementor pass by where he and Fred were sitting and was tense, waiting to see if it would go to Fiona and affect her. By the intense emotion he got, George figured it had. He opened the sliding door harder than he should and paled at the sight. Fiona was lying on the ground, her face so pale he was afraid she was dead. George breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her chest move up and down, indicating that she was breathing. A man was kneeling next to her, two fingers to her neck.

"Fiona!" She stirred at him calling her name. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. George helped her up and she sent a feeling of gratitude to him. Fiona looked around in confusion.

"What was that thing?" She asked. "Who was screaming?"

"A dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It was here searching for Sirius Black." Lupin answered only half the question. They jumped when he suddenly snapped a chocolate bar into several pieces. He handed them out. "Eat, it'll help. Now I need to talk to the driver, excuse me…"

"Fiona, are you okay." Hermione was looking at the last Potter in concern. She felt a little irritated at the question. Did she look alright? Fiona felt a hand rubbing her arm and she looked over. It was George.

"Calm." He whispered into her ear and she realized that he felt her irritation. She blushed but answered her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened?"

"Well," Hermione's voice trembled, "that thing-the dementor-looked around. It suddenly focused on you and then…" Hermione seemed unable to continue so Ron did.

"I thought you were having a fit or something. You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching-"

Hermione finally calmed herself. "And Professor Lupin stepped over you and walked to the dementor, and pulled out his wand, and said 'None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the dementor didn't move so Professor Lupin muttered something and silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it just glided away."

Fiona frowned slightly but tried to keep hold of her emotions for George's sake. She felt some shame. Why was she the only one to faint? Fiona was very aware of George rubbing her arm and she felt a sudden feeling of love. Looking up at George, he grinned and Fiona blushed, looking back down. Only Hermione noticed and she smiled. They must be showing their emotions to each other.

"I didn't poison the chocolate." Professor Lupin was back. Fiona bit a small piece and was surprised when warmth spread through her whole body. She sighed and rested her head on George's shoulder as the train started moving again.

* * *

_So George couldn't hide it from his twin. Oops. well the gang has met Remus and Fiona had her first reaction to those demons, I mean dementors. New chapter up soon! Please read an review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, our queen_

**_I havent gotten any review *pouts* oh well, i'm still going! I know the relationship is going fast but i'm focusing on fluffy moments more than action adventure moments though there will be action stuff. enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter Three

Professor McGonagall looked on worriedly as a slightly pale Fiona Potter exited a carriage holding hands with one of the Weasley twins (she always go their names confused). Her lips twitched slightly at the sight. She shook her head mentally and went back to the matter at hand. Remus Lupin had sent an owl ahead saying that Fiona had a rather adverse reaction to the dementor that boarded the train and the head of house was determined to get Fiona to Madame Pomphrey.

"Miss. Potter I need you to come with me. You too Miss. Granger." McGonagall said. Hermione was slightly startled but then remembered about the chat she was having about her classes. "Mr. Weasley, you can go to the great hall." She eyed Ron and George but Fiona gripped his hand tighter. McGonagall frowned, as they seemed to talk to each other through their eyes. Her brown ones didn't betray her surprise as a thought entered her mind. She must speak to Albus soon.

"Its fine. I'll see you soon." George whispered at her fear. She nodded and he gently released her hand, walking with Ron through the great hall doors. That seemed to strengthen the Professors suspicion. Fiona felt emptiness as soon as George left and she had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to the soul-bonding thing. McGonagall led the two girls over to the hospital wing where Madame Pomphrey was waiting. She practically forced the girl to sit and took her pulse.

"What does she need Poppy? Bed rest? Does she need to spend a night in the hospital wing?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm _fine_." Fiona said crossly but they seemed to ignore her.

"Well she should eat some chocolate." Pomphrey said as she tried to peer into the put out girl's eyes.

"I already had some." Fiona had a frustrated edge to her voice. She hated being treated like a child. "Professor Lupin gave us all some."

"Did he?" Madame Pomphrey said approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

"Are you sure you're alright Potter?" McGonagall asked and Fiona sighed.

"_Yes_."

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while Miss. Granger and I discuss her course schedule." Fiona nodded and stepped outside, leaning against the wall.

She could still feel the emptiness that was there since George left. She felt the same way on the train before he had found her. Hermione walked out of the hospital wing looking distinctly pleased. Fiona wanted to ask if Hermione had found anything else in the book she had read but Professor McGonagall was right behind them and Fiona had no way of knowing that the Transfiguration teacher already had some suspicion about her and George.

It looked like the sorting had just ended when the three walked in. McGonagall made her way to the staff table while Hermione and Fiona made their way to their friends. Fiona sat next to George, his hand finding hers under the table. He grinned as he felt her relief, his own seeping through as he had been feeling the emptiness also.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up then.

"Welcome!" Said Dumbledore. The candlelight shimmering on his long white beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

The elderly wizard proceeded to explain that Hogwarts would play host to the dementors, at least until Sirius Black was caught. Fiona paled slightly and George twisted a lock of her hair back while rubbing her arm soothingly, causing goosebumps to erupt. When he said not to leave the grounds without permission, Fiona thanked the stars that she was able to get her Uncle to sign the Hogsmeade permission form at the last minute. Maybe she could have a date with George. Professor Lupin was introduced as the new DADA teacher but the real pleasant surprise was that Rubeus Hagrid, Fiona's giant friend was their new Care of Magical Creatures professor. Ron and Hermione stood up in applause but Fiona stayed down, as she didn't want to let go of George's hand.

When the feast finally started, Fiona was starving. She didn't see McGonagall lean over and whisper to the headmaster whose eyes started to twinkle even brighter than before. As the desserts were clearing, the aforementioned stern professor neared Fiona and George.

"Miss. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Headmaster Dumbledore would like to speak to you in his office before you go to your common room. The password is Lemon Drop." McGonagall then left the confused pair. So Hermione, Ron, and Fred bid them goodbye before heading to the headmasters' office.

"Lemon Drop." Fiona said to the guarding statue and it moved, revealing the moving staircase. Once at the door, George knocked and a voice was heard, welcoming them in. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, watching the two Gryffindor's sit, their hands still touching. He smiled.

"Professor McGonagall has informed me of some interesting revelations. There has not been a soul bond here at Hogwarts in many years." George and Fiona looked startled. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly. "Yes, I know. Now tell me, what do you know of soul bonds?"

"Well, Hermione told us that we could feel each others emotions. But that's it." Fiona said quietly and George nodded.

"But I've been getting these empty feelings when Fiona isn't near me. Like something is missing." George said while Fiona agreed, blushing slightly.

"Yes, that is expected. You see, besides feeling each other's emotions, people who are soul bonded need some level of contact. It gets easier over time and you will not need as much but as yours is fairly recent, you need more."

Fiona was the first to gain her voice. "What do we do then? We are in different dorms and in different years."

"Well I can fix the living situation. There is a special suite here that we have saved for such an occurrence. You two can stay there. As for classes, I can only say that you must fight through that emptiness. If it gets too much than we will have your classwork moved to the suite."

Fiona nodded as George was still in shock. She suddenly felt nervous that he was regretting all this. George looked over and squeezed her hand.

"Of course I don't regret it." He murmured as if Dumbledore wasn't there. "Its just a lot to take in." He gave her the smile she loved and she relaxed.

"Now, I will show you where the suite is and a house elf will bring your belongings to it. I would tell your friends of the situation tomorrow." The brilliant wizard said before leading them out of his office, through the many hallways, and down the stairs. Soon, on the first floor, they reached a discrete portrait of two centaurs.

"Password." One said in a regal voice.

"The password is Spes."

"Enter young and old." The other centaur said and the portrait swung open to reveal a very modest room. It was obviously the sitting room with its couches and bookcases. What surprised them was that there was only one bedroom. The other door was to a bathroom.

"Well, your stuff should be here. Hopefully I will see you in the great hall for breakfast."

"Yes but-" Fiona started but Dumbledore had already disappeared. Fiona frowned. Were they supposed to sleep on the same bed? The couches were too small for one of them to sleep on them plus they didn't look very comfortable.

"I think we are supposed to be on the same bed." George said. He looked down at Fiona who was looking up at him. He wrapped his arms around her. A thought suddenly hit her.

"Are you going to be okay without Fred here?" She knew how close he and Fred were. They functioned like one unit. George shrugged.

"I'll still see him in class and at meals. Its fine." Fiona nodded as she stared into his blue eyes. He gazed back. She leaned up and George met her, their lips moving in perfect synchronization. Soon Fiona started to yawn and, after changing, the two went to bed.

…

George woke up to Fiona in his arms, her face relaxed and the barest whisper of a smile on her lips. George put his mouth to her ear.

"Fiona." He whispered. Her face scrunched up. "We need to get up, breakfast is soon."

She groaned and he could feel a mix of frustration and pleasure surround her. "I'm comfortable." She murmured and he chuckled before moving and getting up.

Fiona sighed but swung her legs around and got out of bed. George caught sight of the smooth skin and his mouth went dry. He had always thought of Fiona as beautiful but she had grown. She looked over and saw his gaze, his sudden feeling of lust causing her to blush. He seemed to realize what had happened and the emotion disappeared just as suddenly as it had come his own cheeks flushed. Fiona smiled and grabbed a uniform before heading to the bathroom while George tried to get himself together.

The two left the special dorm hand in hand, Fiona quietly teasing him about the emotion from earlier. They entered the great hall, which was starting to fill up with students. They went over to their friends.

"Where were you last night? You went to Dumbledore and didn't come back?" Hermione asked Fiona.

"Well…you see." Even though Hermione knew she and George were soul bonded, Ron didn't and he was listening intently. George looked at Fiona who was feeling very nervous. He decided to take over.

"Dumbledore moved us to a special suite."

"Why?" Ron asked. Fiona leaned into George as he answered again.

"Well, we soul bonded and it turns out that people who soul bond need to be close to each other."

Ron choked on his food. "You WHAT?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes while Fiona moved so her face was hidden by Georges shoulder. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. Fred snickered and went back to his bacon while also talking to Angelina. Ron looked between his brother and best mate in supreme shock.

"They soul bonded Ron." Hermione said.

"You knew?" He asked her incredulously.

"I'm the one who told them." She rolled her eyes again before turning back to Fiona who was eating breakfast with Georges arm around her shoulder. "So you're not going to be in the dorm anymore?"

"No, sorry." Fiona answered after swallowing some egg. McGonagall came around with their schedules. She faintly heard Ron telling Hermione that there was something wrong with her schedule but George trailing his fingers on her arm and the scent that seemed to surround him distracted her. He chuckled and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Remember, I can feel your emotions." His warm breath surrounded her.

"You're one to talk. I still remember this morning." She grinned and his cheeks flushed slightly but he shrugged.

"I had incentive." This time it was her turn to blush.

"What's got you all flustered?" Hermione asked slyly and Fiona blushed harder.

"Nothing, nothing." Fiona said.

"Well c'mon, we have Divination first and its in the North Tower." Ron was still a little shocked but he was trying to get back to normal.

Fiona suddenly felt nervous. She didn't want the empty feeling to come back when she left George. He squeezed her shoulders.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry." He whispered before kissing her fiercely. Catcalls were heard around the table but they ignored them. George pulled back. Fiona's eyes were out of focus from the intensity of the kiss and Hermione had to pull her up.

"Lets go love bird." Hermione said, dragging Fiona.

The empty feeling hit instantly.

* * *

_Yep, contact is important! I dont have much to say about this so please, read and review!_


	4. AN

**_So, i feel that this story is not my best work. I'm usual much better but this was a spur of the moment idea and didnt really form in my mind. I am working on other ones that are much better so those will be posted and first priority. I feel that not many people will be upset but i'm sorry just incase. _**


End file.
